My life as a wolf
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Tala finds himself from the forest and he's a WOLF! He runs back home and his teammates take him as a pet because they don't know that this cute little puppy is really TALA! See what's going to happen... TalaXKai, sort of KaiXRay
1. Behind the wolf eyes

Summary: Tala wakes up in the forest and he realizes that he's a cup. Wolf's cup! Kai finds and takes care about him but… TalaXKai Humor/romance Tala is the main character.

Chapter 1: Behind the wolf eyes

I woke up. Slowly I open my eyes.

_Uh… What has happened..? How long have I being knocked out? _

I tried to stand but my feet couldn't carry me. So I fell to ground.

_Ouch…! That hurt!_

I saw my legs. They were all furry and so… short!

_What…? AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH! What is this? What is this?_

I tried to calm down. It didn't help. I started to run. I actually barked.

_Wha- What IS this!_

I came back to Moscow. I walked at those cold and gray streets. Then I saw today's newspaper. There was this missing-page and THERE was a note:

_Missing:_

_Tala Ivanov_

_16 years old, red haired and pale boy. _

_Eye color: ice-blue_

_Height is 175 centimeters_

_Just before his disappearing he was wearing orange pullover, black parka, orange scarf, white trousers and black leather shoes._

_Has been missing since 19th December._

There was a picture of me. Wait… Today was… 21st day of December! I have been missing TWO days?

Panic hit me. Where could I go?

I did like anyone would do: I ran back to home. I was near my teams apartment and then, suddenly…

**WHOMP!**

_Ouch! That hurt! Idiot!_

The boy rise.

_KAI! Oh thank you! THANK YOU! Maybe you could understand and help-_

"Oh… Well, that you don't see everyday! A wolf! Hey, where's your mother?"

_-me? What the hell are you staring at me!_

His face was motherly and caring.

"Where's your home little one? Or are you alone? You're so cute puppy!"

_What the hell? Little one? Cute puppy? Kai's turning soft!_

Then he grabbed me to his lab and he started to walk.

_You have never being so nice and caring before this…_

_Flashback:_

_I have always loved Kai. I fell for him when we met. And I was always the LOUD one. _

"_Kai!" I screamed and I hugged him. Bad thing that he wasn't even noticing me. But, that's normal… I guess, since he has always been like that._

"_What?"_

"_Um… Nothing, I just wanted to lov- I meanhug you! That's all!"_

"_Get off! You're starting to disgust me!" he yelled. He had blushed._

"_But…"_

"_Hey, I don't want that every YAOI-fangirl starts to make us as a couple!"_

"_Well… OK…Sniff…" I babbled. My heart was broken. _

_I started to run. Out from the school and I remember that teacher yelled something to me. I didn't stop._

_After that, I don't remember anything and when I woke up, I was a wolf!_

_End of the Flashback_

_Okay… This isn't so bad…_ I thought when he carried me to home.

_Faster, faster! Run faster, my loyal servant!_ I thought when he started to run.

You don't know how sweet he was… And WARM! My life was so comfortable inside Kai's jacket! And then we reached our home. I jumped off from his jacket and I run towards the house. I saw Spencer who was snow shoveling.

_SPENCEER! Nice to see you!_ I run towards him, you don't know how happy I was when I could see my friends again, and then I slip on the ice and I flew through the air and I hit the ground.

_Aaack! OuchOuchOuchOuchOuch!_

"Wolfie!" Kai screamed and he carried me inside. When we were (Okay, I was) on the kitchen table, They looked at me.

"Well… I'm not a doctor yet, and surely I'm not a vet but I can tell you that his… or her bones ain't broken but put it walk, then we'll see." Spencer said and he pointed me with the blue roller-point pen.

_Spencer! Don't point me with that fucking PEN! _

Kai tried toput me walk but before that…

"By the way, I didn't check is it he or she… Should I check?" He asked from Spencer.

_What? Wait a second! You can't do that!_

"Go ahead"

And they actually looked at my THAT place!

_Hey, HEY guys! Hey STOP! I'm a boy! I'm a BOY! _

"It's a boy."

"So it seems."

Kai put me back to the table. My face was red from 1) anger 2) embarrassment.

_Kai… Spencer… I revenge this someday…I promise!_

"Walk, little one"

_Shut up, Kai. I'm not walking._

"Please walk?"

_No. Go to hell._

"Damn it! Walk, so I see do I have to take you to the vet!"

_I'm not walking._

"I know how we can make him walk." Spencer said

_Wonder what that will be… I'm hungry…Hey! He has FOOD! Yes! Oh, I'm so hungry! Thank you! I'm saved!_

And I walked towards him.

"Okay, he doesn't need vet. Here, take it boy."

And he throw me a little snack.

_This tastes good. Can I have another one?_

"He looks starved… Maybe we should feed him…" Kai thought aloud

"With what?"

"Let's just try sausage first?"

"I dunno… But you decide."

He went to the fridge and then he came back.

"Here boy, come to take it…"

Bad thing that I don't like sausages. And like you could guess, I didn't eat it.

"It doesn't like it…"

Bryan came to the kitchen.

"Heey! What do we have here?"

He stared at me.

"Kai, is that yours? Hmm… Fancy!"

And he drank all the soda what was left from his soda-pop can.

_Bryan…SODA! I want soda!"_

And I jumped on him.

_Fuck you, Bryan, It's empty!_

"Hey… It looks little bit like our dear, beloved captain."

_Shut up._

"What? You're saying that he looks like Tala? NO WAY!"

"Yes it does. By the way, what's his name?"

"He doesn't have a name."

"OK…"

"And they all stared at me.

"Let's call him Tala!"

"No, Tala wouldn't like it if we name a wolf for him!"

"Well how about Yuriy?" Ian said when he came to the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?"

"Couple of minutes but I'm so quiet that you couldn't hear me" He said

"Right and pigs fly."

"So, how about Yuriy?"

"No… But how about Juri? J-U-R-I?"

They nodded and Bryan stated that if I wouldn't eat anything, they could always give something really lively for me, such as Ian or the little girl from the next door.

"No way! Bryan, you're insane!"

"Aren't we all?"

"Bryan, don't start it again! I know how good you are in psychology but… That's just sick what you said." Kai told him.

"Anyway, welcome to the mice hole, Juri."

He strokeme couple of times and then he left back to his room. Bryan was the only one who called our home a "Mice hole" or, when things were REALLY bad, a "Hellhole".

"Juri, let's go to bath so we can get all fleas off from you.

_Bath? No, Kai! Even thought I have always been dreaming about it but…No! Let go of me!_

And he walked upstairs.

_Oh hell…I'm screw up…_

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Did you like it? I continue this, I promise. Poor Tala ;**


	2. A nice, hot bath

**Chapter 2: A nice, hot bath**

"Wait there." Kai said when he took his shirt off. "Don't move an inch."

I didn't move. But you don't have even an idea how embarrassed and scared I was. If Kai someday would know this, he would hang me with a towel.

He took his trousers off and I didn't know that Kai wear teddy-bear-boxers! I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I laugh just like a wolf can laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked and he came closer. He came closer and closer.

"What'cha laughing at? What? Heh, what're you laughing at? Tell me!" He laugh and he tickled me. I laugh even more. Someone interrupt us by asking:

"Wow… Kai, I didn't know that you wear teddy-boxers! Wait 'till others hear about this!"

"Bryan! Shame on yourself! I'm half-naked!" Kai screamed

"Yes but only half!" He said and he wink at us .

"You-!"

"Oh, if Tala would kno- OUCH! Kai, make that beast stop biting my arm off!" He yelled in pain when I bite his hand REALLY hard. I let go.

"Crazy-! Dog! It might have rabies!"

_You deserved it!_

"You deserved it you perverted, sick, insane, peeking DORK!"

And then Kai slammed the bathroom door closed. I smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go to the bath… You first."

I tried to resist but it didn't help. I was already in the soapy water. I sneezed.

"Oh, poor baby…"

_Poor baby? Hey, what are you doing?_

He took his boxers off. I swallowed and of course… Nosebleed!

_Uah! Gah! Help! I can't get it stopped! HEEELLLLLLP!_

Kai stared at me.

"Nosebleed? Is that water too hot for you? No, it's lukewarm…"

Oh MY GOD! He's naked! I think I die… Sooner or later… 

I jumped off from the bathtub and right to the living-room. Spencer caught me.

"Hey, back to the bath boy. Don't ruin my carpets."

He carried me back to the upstairs. He opened the bathrooms door.

"Kai, I would really appreciate if you would keep track on your pet."

Spencer throw me to the tub.

Okay… At least the nosebleed stopped… 

**Couple of minutes later:**

I really love when Kai massages me… It's really relaxing… I forgot almost everything. Except his face. He was sad. He was muttering at himself:

"_Tala… Where are you?_" and "_Just wait when you're home, 'cos then I'll give you that kind of a spanking that you don't sit down for month!_"

_Okay… that was scary!_ I thought when I listened his muttering.

Then he took me off from the bathtub and he put me down to a towel that was laying on the floor.

He wipe me dry. And I looked like a fur-ball. Angry fur-ball.

"Oh… You look cute!"

Cute? My fur is a mess! 

I bite him and then I left to my room.

_Asshole_

"What did I do?" he asked from himself.

I have to admit that now I saw other side of him; caring, funny and sometimes very annoying.

I rose from my bed (Tala's bed) and I went to the kitchen. Ian was there, reading a comic and eating potato chips. I say to you that I like potato chips and that Ian is greedy for everything sweet and he never shares them with anyone. Except now.

He looked at me and he smiled. He took one chip and he put it in my mouth.

_Okay… Keep it coming._

Kai came out from the bath.

"Ian! You can't give him chips! They're too salty!"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Why not?" He asked.

Yeah, why not? 

"Because it will die to thirsty!" Kai screamed.

"Oh… OK."

I saw that Ian got angry. And that means that Ian isn't going to talk to anyone of us and that he stops eating. Kai noticed this.

"But… You can give it dog biscuits! Eh?"

Ian was quiet for a minute.

"Umm… OK."

"Good…" Kai sigh

Suddenly Kai gave me to Ian.

"Can you play with him while I go to store?"

"Uh, OK…"

Where is he going? I want to go too! 

I ran after him but he didn't let me out.

"I'm gone for half of an hour!"

_Where is he going?_ I thought and I sat down and I stared at the front door.

Come back soon! 

And then I just waited.

**Half hour later:**

"I'm home!"

Finally! 

"Look what I got!"

He opened a paper-bag and I stared inside it.

_What the hell..?_

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Just to say that** _This _**means Tala's toughts. If someone didn't get it.**


	3. Where do I sleep?

**Chapter 3: Were do I sleep?**

I stared it. There was a basket.

"Yep, it's for you Juri. Hope you like it"

I turned my back to him.

_A basket? For me? I like my old bed much more than weird smelling basket, thank you but no thank you. I keep my bed._

I walked to my bed and I fell asleep.

"It seems that it doesn't like your present…" Ian whispered but Kai didn't answer. His face looked so sad…

**Next day:**

Kai walked to the store.

"Excuse me? I want to return this basket. My pet didn't like it…"

He was handing the basket to the cash desk, something creep out under basket sheets.

There was only one small bark and first appeared two paws and then head.

"Juri!" He took me to really tight squeeze. At the same time he talked to the man behind the cash desk.

_Kai, I can't breath…Let go of me…_

"Oh!"

He dropped me to the floor. I had to pinch his ass, because I couldn't bite him.

_Hahaa! Free at last!_ My dark mind declared.

No one, for my luck, didn't see that I pinch him.

Kai asked something but I was too far away that I could hear it. I looked around this little pet-shop.

_Magazines…Food…Parrots… Rabbits…Rats… Huh? This cage is LARGE! Wonder what's in there?_

I walked near that big cage. I sniffed the air. I close my eyes while I tried to identified that smell…

Suddenly something REALLY big rush towards me and it bite and barked!

I run back to Kai.

"Oh… Where were you?" he asked.

"I see he became a friends with Victor."

_Became friends! I nearly got killed by that killer hound! _I stared at that old man who ruled that pet-shop.

That beast reminds me of two dogs in the abbey. I hated them. They were as big as twelve years old child and they had little black eyes that stared so coldly at their victim. The only order that they knew was probably "Kill". I remember that someone said those dogs liked red-haired boys taste but might be that it was only older boys way to scare us. But I know I saw nightmares about those dogs for month! I have always been afraid of big dogs after that! I remember one boy who was… seven years older that me and he said that one of those beasts had tear his another ear off when he had walked too close to them. That's one of the stories that people told me when I was little. I remember that time me and Bryan tried to hit them with catapult (From the window, of course). We weren't allowed to eat for one and half weeks when our little trick was unmasked… I'm glad that those beasts are dead! If I remember right they were shot dead but I don't know the reason and I don't want to know!

Kai pat my head and I saw something behind his back: A COLLAR!

_Sorry, pal but you can't chain me!_ I thought and I started to run as fast as I could.

"Juri! Wait!"

He started to run after me.

When we had run to our little "home", Spencer opened the front door and first he took me to his left hand and Kai to his right hand. Then he carried us (he half-carried Kai) to the kitchen. He put me to the floor and Kai to the chair.

_Run for your lives! He's going to explode!_

He stared at us coldly and then it started:

"And WHERE have you been for SEVEN HOURS!"

Kai didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor.

"Do you know time is it?"

He nodded to say "No"

"It's almost 12.00a.m.!"

We stared at him.

_Oops… Now were really screw up…_

"Uh… Sorry? I promise I don't do it again?"

"We talk about this tomorrow morning. Now go to sleep!"

When we were going to Kai's room, he yelled to us:

"And If you don't obey me, Your wolf goes right back where it came from!"

_You remember those killer-dogs too, Spencer?_ I thought when I tried to sleep in that basket.

Kai watched his pet and then he fell asleep. No-one knew that something filled Kai's room with electric-blue light...

**Next morning:**

I slowly rise my head. My face was sleepy and my eyes shut again. But you can't sleep when you know that one pipsqueak is going to sing something smutty… I covered my ears. Then it started.

"Face down, ass up, that's the— Spenced! Dhad hurds!" (Translation: Spencer! That hurts!)

Spencer grabbed Ian from that only place where he could reach: Nose!

I'm glad that Spencer knows Ian's annoying habit and luckily he can always prevention it.

"You. Shut. Your. Pay-hole. At. Once." Spencer snarl at Ian. Spencer can be really scary at the morning when he hasn't had his coffee. Spencer drinks only black coffee but I prefer milk-coffee or cappuccino to black coffee.

Spencer let go of Ian's nose. Ian didn't say anything he just walked to the table and he fill up the glass with milk. He drunk it fast and then he said.

"Just came in my mind. It's flu season."

At first we didn't get it but after whew seconds (to be honest, it took minutes):

"YACK! That's disgusting! Ian!" Spencer yelled after him but he had already run out to the cold air.

"Damn it! I kill that little weed!"

_Okay, Ian score: 1, Spencer score: 0 (for now…)_

I bark to them. They looked at me. Suddenly Bryan asked:

"It's pretty unusual dog…"

"Wolf!"

"Wolf, dog what's the difference?"

Kai was just starting to list the differences between a wolf and a dog but Bryan stopped him by saying:

"Do you think it can do any tricks?"

_What do you think I am? A dog? I'm not a servant, YOU are MY servants!_

"Let's teach it whew tricks? What do you say?"

"Ok…"

"This might be fun…" Spencer laugh and he sat on the chair.

"I start… Hmm… Let's just give easy one… Roll."

_What? Just do it all by yourself and you see how stupid YOU look! It's embarrassing! I don't do it!_

"Okay. It's just stupid. So stupid that it doesn't understand—"

He watched me rolling at the floor.

_That's blackmailing! Calling me stupid…? I kill you when I get off from this body!_

They laugh.

"Ok. My turn. Let's think… Tell me what is 2+2"

_Better… You think me as stupid child? Do you know what's the right answer?_ I thought sarcastically. I rose.

"Where is it going?" Spencer asked and he stared at me. I came back and I was carrying one of Spencer's cooking knifes.

"Ha! It's suicidal!"

_Shut up asshole or I stick this to your leg!_

I started to draw the right answer to the floor. Spencer's eyes widened and then he grabbed that knife from me.

_Ah, sweet revenge!_

"That's it. You leave this place right now, wolfie!" Spencer yelled.

"No! Don't! I promise it doesn't do it again!" Kai cried. Spencer didn't say anything, but he stared at me and Kai coldly.

"Feed it. Or play with it. I dunno what you do and I don't care what damnyou do but keep it away from my knifes!" He yelled and we heard how he slammed his bedroom door closed.

"He's in bad mood, don't you think?"

Kai nodded and I bark.

_You get it just now? What a moron..._

"Let's try more tricks!"

_Oh hell… I thought you would forget it already! I'm not interested! But…My you don't ask opinion, right…?_

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**So the third chapter was like this. Tala's really embarrassed... And Spencer's in bad mood. Wonder what will they face in the near future? XD**

**Rewiews:**

**Yami Kage Ookami Hiwatari**  
**funny as hell. both chapters. i'm pretty sure that Kai got some dog stuff for Tala. poor, poor Tala. i think its great.**

Dos Vi Danya,  
Yami Kage Ookami Hiwatari 

****

**Angel  
**

**This is god! update soon..**

****

**she-devil-16  
**

**Kai wears teddy bear boxers thats funny and I can belive that**


	4. Naked

**Chapter 4: Naked**

I crawled to my (Tala's) room. I laid on the floor and I remembered…

_I want to see Kai again… In my drawings…_

I have never told to anyone that I have an eye for drawing. I'm good at drawing but I never show my pictures to anyone.

I managed to open my closet door where I had hidden my drawings about Kai. I pulled a chair in front of my closet.

_Almost…!_

I climbed to that shelf where my pictures about Kai were.

"Juri? What are you doing up there!"

_ACK! Uh… Aaaaaaaarrrrrgghh!_

Bad thing that my shelves are moveable, so I accidentally dropped it with me and ALL the pictures flew in the air!

"What are these…?" Kai asked and he looked my pictures. I saw how his face slowly started to blush.

_Shit... I'm screw up..._

"**Tala…! You son of bitch… Just wait until you come home… I kill you…"**

I swallowed. I watched how he threw my pictures to the garbage tin.

_No… NOT THAT PICTURE! It was the best…_ I cried.

"Come on Juri. Let's go out."

_Out! Noooooooo!_

He ran after me when I desperately tried to escape.

_Under the sofa, under the sofa, under the sofa… Ack!_

"Finally…"

_No… You caught me…_

And there was a collar around my neck again. I tried to bite it off but when I saw Kai's angry face, I left it alone.

**Later, at the night:**

I woke up next to Kai.

_What the…_

I glared at Kai. He seemed so small now.

_What…?_

I stared at my hands. They were human's hands. They were MY hands!

"Kai! Kai! Wake up! It's me, Tala!"

"Yhng… What…?" He opened his eyes but I… I was a wolf again.

"Huh? I was sure I heard Tala's voice…? Juri? What are you crying?"

I cried. I turned my head and I started to sleep. So did he. I couldn't get sleep when suddenly…

_What…? What's happening…?_

I felt how I grew back to my old height and how my skin came more soft and more human. I was human. And I was naked.

"_Eh! Sorry Kai, but I borrow your jeans now…" _I whispered.

_Oh god… He IS shorter than me! _I thought when I looked at my bare ankles And how about his waist? So damn TIGHT!

I somehow managed to walk to my own room.

_OuchOuchOuch…Huh… Finally they're off…_I took my own jeans and boxers from the same closet where my drawings were. I stared at one picture on the wall. In that photo, there was me and Kai.

"Ya lublu Kai…"( I love Kai) I whispered. One single tear fell to the floor "But I can't tell it to him… How sad…"

I saw something that was almost fully under my bed. A note.

**_I love You Kai_**

_**-Tala**_

I swallowed. I don't remember when I wrote that, but… It was the truth. I really loved and I still love him…

I walked to Kai's room, I open the door and I let my eyes rest on his sleeping body.

_No…_

For some reason, Iwent to the roof. I stare at the stars.

_It's Christmas soon… Just whew days… Just whew days…_

I yawned.

_Wonder if there's any presents for me…? Probably not…_

Suddenly a hard wind rips my note from my hand and I see how it flies to somewhere.

_No! How can I…I hate this…My life sucks…_

I burrow into my quilt. I fell asleep.

**09. 36a.m.:**

"Wake up! 3"

_Shut up…I want to sleep…_

Ian rushed to my bedroom: "Hey! Come to the living-room! Spencer wants totell something!"

"Yeah, I just wake up this cute little puppy of us!"

"Why are you so happy today? Usually at morning you're like an angry bear or something!"

"Yeah… But I saw so good dream yesterday-night!"

"What was it?"

"I saw Tala in my dream! Maybe he's finally coming back to home!"

"That's GREAT! Yahoo! He's coming back until Christmas!"

"Hey… Calm down- I said maybe." Kai smiled

Ian didn't listen He started to pull Kai to the living-room.

"He-Hey!"

_Wait for me! Wait for MEE!_ I thought and I ran after them.

We arrived to the living-room. Spencer stared at us and Bryan light the fireplace. Bryan smiled a bit. His smile was sarcastic.

"Okay guys…" Spencer started. "The thing is that-"

"You're gay? I didn't know!" Ian yelled and Spencer hit his head.

"Shut up pipsqueak! No, I'm not a gay, but My sister is coming here this Christmas and as you know, she's allergic to cats and dogs and almost everything furry so, I suppose that we have to hide Juri and Kai."

"HEY! I'm not furry!" Kai yelled.

"That was just a joke, but the main thing is that Juri can't be here this Christmas."

"But… This is his home!"

"Actually, it's supposed to live in a forest but… Still, Kai you have to send it away."

Kai and I stared at Spencer.

"Send- Send away?" Kai babbled.

_Send me away? Hallo! I'm not a baggage that you can just send to the Siberia! Send your SISTER to Siberia, Spencer! I'm not leaving!_

"But where? Where do I take him?"

"I dunno, you decide."

_Spencer, I hate you. I'm not going to give any presents to you EVER again!_

* * *

_**Sakura wo Miro/The Author:**_

_**Thanks for the rewiews!**_

**#17  
** **Aiya...i´m not speak english...I like your fic..I like the kai/tala.. is on having had transformed to felling in dog ... I say wolf.. You understand me?..continues soon...namarië.**

****

**Demenior  
**

****

**D good job. Can't wait to read more!**

****

**Angel  
**

**great chappie! poor tala **

****

**she-devil-16  
**

**Spencers like the mother**

****

**Spitfire-Hanyou15  
**

**Tala is so going to get them when this is over. HIM, do TRICKS? Yeah and Russia will become a tropical country. Great chapter, i love reading this story.**

****

**Little-Purple-Phoenix  
**

**i luv luv luv it**

****

**DJ Wolf  
**

**Aw this is so cute, hilarious with the kitchen knife.  
Hope you update soon!**

Greetz Wolf


	5. Japan here we come!

**Chapter 5: Japan, here we come!**

Kai had to give up.

"Ok… But I'm going to be with him, not with you and YOUR sister!"

Kai pointed to Spencer. Spencer sigh.

"Ok, have it your way."

Kai stared at him and then he grabbed me with him.

**At the airport:**

"Oh… Please swallow it…" Kai beg from me.

_NO! Swallow it by yourself! I ain't taking any pills!_

He force my jaws open and he put that pill in my mouth.

Total silence.

I swallowed.

"Okay. Now you will sleep nice dream while we're flying to the Japan!" He smiled.

_Damn you…Kai…I wi-_

I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard loud voices, laughing and I saw someone's living-room.

"Hey! Kai! Great to see you!" Tyson yelled friendly

"Um… Yeah… Same here."

_I disagree. I DON'T want to see his piggy-face again. Kai, you were lying, weren't you?_

Tyson stared at me.

"Wha-! A wolf! Uh… Ray's not gonna like this, he has almost thirteen cats here…"

_Cats? CATS? I hate cats! Mostly now when I've shrink to their size!_

"Meeoooow…"

A huge cat walk towards me and it stopped to look what am I.

_Uh… Forget that last sentence. I meant: When I've shrink smaller than them!_

"Why wouldn't you two have a little chat, don't'cha?" Tyson said and he took Kai somewhere.

_Are you trying to kill me? MURDERER!_ _Animal hater!_

That cat and I were staring at each other. Suddenly it scratched me! I run to the door. The cat stared at me with it's green eyes.

Someone opened the door.

"Hm? And who're you teasing again Sae?" Sae was that cat's name, I think but you can't even imagine how angry I look when I saw Ray. Ray Kon. That one who was always peeking at Kai!

_Hey! Let go!_

Ray carried me to the kitchen.

"Kai, I suppose this is YOURS?"

"Yeah, it is. Why are you asking?"

"I don't really like it."

_It's almost lovely that we both feel the same way…Mrrrr…_

Kai rose: "I'm going to the shower…"

Ray stared at Kai and I didn't like the look on his face.

Damn…He's going to do something… Kai carried me to the bathroom. I stared at Ray. Kai took his bath and he patted me once a while, but something said that something wasn't right. Kai wear only a towel and he started to open the door-

_Don't open the door! Ray's-_

Kai opened the door and he stared right at Ray!

_-there. Oh hell Ray, you sick, peeking bastard!_

"What the HELL were you doin'?" Kai asked. Ray answered:"Just waiting my turn…"

_Do you think that Kai's a total MORON? He sees that you're lying!_

"Okay. You can come after I'm ready."

_Oh my dear GOD… Kai IS a moron! _

Then Ray –accidentally or with purpose- step on my TAIL!

_OuchOuchOuch! My Tail!_

"OH!" Ray shouted

_OH? That's all you say! You almost MURDERED my TAIL! I'll give you a rabies!_

"Hey! Go bite someone another leg you DOG!"

I let go. Ray left to his room.

"You can't bite my friends, okay?" Kai said to me.

I stared at him. He stared at me.

_Hello? Earth to Kai? Can you hear me? Ray ISN'T your FRIEND, he's just sick pervert!_

I left to Kai's room.

**Suddenly loud voice of fighting filled the air.**

"Juri!" Kai run towards me.

_I'm okay… I think…_

"You're bleeding!"

_Really? Nosebleed, I guess…_

"Sae! What did that beast do to you!" Ray screamed.

_Beast? Me? She started it!_

"I have to take you two to the vet!"

And so we went.

That animal clinic was cozy and warm. But there was a mirror. I saw that my left ear was almost tear off!

_This is why I hate CATS!_

I didn't resist when the vet tied my head.

"Look at you… You're so depressed…" Kai said to me.

_Are you worried…? I love YOU, you formerly small, now tall creature also called as Kai! I love you! I LOVE YOU!_ I hugged him.

"That dog is… hugging you?" Ray asked from Kai.

I hit Ray's shoulder: _Wolf, not a DOG. Wolf!_

"I know." Kai grinned.

"Why is it so much like human?" Ray asked and he stared at me.

_I'm a human! But I'm not that race right now so…_

I bark loud.

_I hate this…_

"Good boy!"

_But Kai's smiles cure my hate for this situation…Actually it's…It's fun!_

"Juri, come here!" I came and he put a collar around my neck

_Rewrite the last sentence: actually it's…It's nightmare!_

"Uah! Juri! Wait! Not so fast!"

_And if isn't nightmare for me, then it's nightmare to someone else! Take that, Kai! I'm so EVIL! I rule! Who's the king? I am!_

* * *

**Sakura wo Mieo/The author:**

**Hi again! OK, this took kind a long but now it's ready! I've been busy lately... _Answer to Aries1393_: No, Kai's not gonna kill Tala, only squeeze a little ;D**

**_Rewiews:_**

**chinechilla  
****i cant wait till the next chapter it was awsome**

**Chibi Kitsune Warrior  
**

**Ha, yeah poor Tala**

**she-devil-16  
**

**Poor Tala I bet he's gonna bite Spencer**

**kay1fire  
**

**Great story! Please update soon**

**aries1391  
**

**? so Tala keeps turning from himself to a cat? i mean wolf? (sry, in my fic he's a kitty! ) **

well...did Kai really mean he was gonna kill Tawa? -big watery eyes-

well keep up the good wrk, but one more thing. sometimes it's hard to tell who's speaking, so maybe if you can write more of a description as to who's talking? it's just be easier for me to read


	6. The war against Nekojin

Chapter 6: The war against Neko-jin

We run back to Tyson's house.

"How long did we run?" Kai asked.

_Hey! 45 minutes! New record! Kai, you're a champion! Congratulations!_

Ray didn't say anything. He opened the door. And then SHE came. That one who makes us eat her cooking and is always yapping at me or about me and tries to murder me with her cooking: Hillary.

"Hi guys! You must be tired, want a snack?"

All of us instinctively took one step back.

"Umm… No thanks. I'm full- I ate just a couple of minutes ago, ehehe…" Kai tried to explain.

Hillary stared at him very coldly.

_It didn't work. Plan B._

"Wait… Isn't HE here?" Hillary asked and she glared at the yard.

"Who?" Kai asked

"Who?" Ray asked

_Who?_ I thought.

"You know! Mr. I think I'm so cool with my vermilion-red hair and infinitesimally small beyblade skills." Hillary explained to us.

_Infinitesi- WHAT? At least I'm better than YOU! You… You venomous SNAKE! Daughter of devil! You pure evil bloodsucker! Old hag!_

"Oh… You mean Tala. He's… disappeared. I don't know where he is…" Kai answered quietly. 

"Or does he just want to avoid me?" She said with angry face.

"…" Kai didn't say anything. "Come, Juri."

I didn't bark when I followed him inside. I thought that IF Hillary would notice me, I would be the next victim who has to try her cooking… And her cooking will kill even a devil.

When we were enough far away from Hillary The Snake, Kai started to stare at me. "You know… Don't tell this to anyone, but I…"

_Me? Tell something? How could I?_

"I love Tala. He's so adorable with his girlish acting…" 

_YOU love ME? I love YOU too! Wait, since when I have been girlish?_

"I don't know how to tell it to him. Maybe that's why I always act so mean to him… Oh God… Oh dear God… Maybe he has left because of that! And maybe he will never come back!"

Silent tears fell on his cheeks and his face paint spread all over his face and throat.

_Don't cry… Kai… Aishiteru…_ I muttered in my deep thoughts. I lick his tears off from his face.

Suddenly I started to puke.

"Juri? Juri! Damn! I forgot this fucking face paint!" Kai cursed.

And we went to the Animal clinic again.

I survived. But I felt sick long time after that. When we got back home, the night had already fell over the city.

"G'night…" Kai babbled when he fell to the bed.

_Good night… I love you…_

Just like before, I chanced back to myself. I sat next to him and I listened his calm breathing. I stroke his blue hair. I kissed him on his forehead.

"Tala?"

I swallowed. "Ray?"

He didn't answer.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was just going to ask the same from you."

"I— It's none of your business!" I told to him

"Maybe. Pervert."

"Ha! Look who's talking!" I laugh and I rose to throw him out from the window.

"At least I'm not naked." He noticed and he stared at me- at my THAT place!

"You— Perverted asshole! Stop staring at me!" I yelled. Kai didn't wake up.

"Don't wake my dear up " Ray hissed and he wink at me. Then he left.

"You…!" I didn't know how to continue my sentence, so I fell to silence.

"Mmmmnh…" Kai whispered. Then he slowly opened his hazelnut-brown eyes. "Juri… Come here…"

I came.

_You know… Ray is trying to do something evil… I'm afraid…_ I thought when I closed my eyes.

**Next day:**

"Kai!" Ray yelled.

"What?" Kai answered.

"Tala was in your room last night!"

Kai blushed.

_Kai… You're like a disco-ball…_

"He- WHAT?" Kai yelled angrily "Why didn't he wake me up? He doesn't even know how much I have missed him! And— How did he know I'm here…?"

Ray shrug. "I dunno but he was in your room last night. And he wa—! Hell! DOG! Stop biting my leg!"

_I bite your fucking leg off if I want! You're not going to say that I was naked!_

"He was what?"

"Ouch…Ouch! OUCH! Na- Ouch! Ke-OOOOUUUCH! D!"

"What? I can't hear you very well 'cos of your screaming?"

"He was NAKED, God damn it!" Ray yelled in pain.

Kai blushed randomly.

"No way! TALA! I kill you mother fucking ASSHOLE when I see you! Just wait!"

_Uh… I got lifelong exile from home! Sniff… DAMN you Ray! _

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The Author:**

**Sorry, I'm way too lazy to put rewiews... -.-' I put them on next chapter, ok?**


	7. Totally Embarassed

**Chapter 7: Totally embarrassed**

Christmas is weird time. It makes people do weird things. I just had one crazy idea. I thought that I could fly back to Russia and go get Kai's Christmas-present! Crazy idea, indeed… And I decided to success! I left, early in the morning, to the airport. I watched at people and I saw one woman. I soon understood that she was Russian and going back to her homeland (Russia). I couldn't believe my ears when I heard her voice and that important sentence!

Then I called at Kai's cell-phone (I called from those public phones) so he would wake up and I changed back to the form of wolf. I somehow shut the phone and I ran. Oh no! That old lady was going to the plane!

_Hurry up, Tala! Run you son of- Just shut up and run!_

And I actually reached that old lady and I creep inside her bag.

Phew… Made it… 

I'm not going to tell about the flight, it was just boring and sleepy. I fell asleep right before we landed and I didn't wake up while she drove home. I woke up on a scream:

"Yaaaaaaah! A puppy! How cute! This is the best present ever, mommy!"

_Wait…_(Yawn)_Where am I? _(Big YAWN)_ Oh HELL! Whose eyes are those? Spence, you didn't say your sister has a daughter…! Wait, this isn't our apartment… Where in HELL am I?_

I stared at that little girl's deep-blue eyes and blonde pigtails. That girl was wearing light-blue dress and she had no shoes on her feet. I think she was at least six years old.

"It's so cute! Is it mine?"

"Umm…" her mom started. I saw that she was really surprised about me. "Yes, It's for you and your brothers too"

_More kids? I hope they're older than you, missy…_

"MOMMY!" young boy screamed.

_Uh, Don't say they're all younger than you…?_

"YEEEE! A PUPPY! SIS, GIVE IT TO ME!" boy screamed loudly. He was, at least, four. The boy grab my feet and started to tear me off from his sister.

"No! It's mine! MINE!" The sister screamed and she started to pull me back from my hands.

_OuchOuchOuchOuchOuch! HURTS! Aaaarrrgh! Don't pull! _I cried.

"Leave it!" someone yelled. Boy let go and walked off.

_Yeah, leave it!_ I screamed.

"Come on Pamela. Let's have tea-parties!"

_Who's Pamela? Wait! Is it me? Oh no…Listen missy, Even tough I'm a gay, I'm not really interested about tea-parties…_

That girl took something from his toy-box.

_What IN seven HELLS is THAT! Wait,that's a dolls dress…And it's pink, I hate pink…You're not gonnamake me wear it! Aaaarrrgggh! Run for your lives!_

Girl grabbed me, I was escaping, and she put the doll dress on me.

"You look so cute! Say hello to Mr. Beddy and Mrs. Unoninov"

_Missy, you have promising career as a sadist… _

"Here's your tea, Pamela…"

_Don't call me PAMELA!" And… Where's the tea? I hate this…I'm hungry…_

"Take a cookie! Please!"

_I—Cookie? God, you don't know how hungry I am!_

I ate that cookie and she said it was made by her. I tasted salt in those cookies, A LOT of salt!

_Ack! Salt...! That's it, I'm leaving!_

I jump off from that stupid baby trolley (Yes you heard right, a baby trolley) And I somehow managed to get off from that dress before anyone saw me. I ran to upstairs and I quickly went inside one room. A twelve years old boy stared at me:

"Hm? Oh, you're that puppy, aren't you?"

_DO I look like I can TALK?_

"You must be hungry. Here, take this"

I didn't look or care what was it, I just started to eat it at fast as I could. I couldn't care even if it would have been sausage. When I were swallowing the last piece of this meal, the boy said:

"It's a bird that bumped into my window this morning."

I stared at him. One single, little gray feather float from my mouth to the floor.

_Can you repeat that? _

"Poor creature… Mom shouldn't wash windows so much…"

_I ATE a BIRD? That bumped into- your- window… AAAARRRRGGGH! Germs! Bugs! I die! _

I tried to spit the bird out of me. Finally it came out.

_Phew… Saved…No, not yet!_

I couldn't find a bathroom so I tried to find someplace where I could clean my mouth. Than I saw a fish bond on the yard. It was frozen but I didn't care. I ran to it and I hit my head trough it.

_Finally…_

Someone grabbed me with him.

_What? Who? Where?_

"Now we play!"

_Oh no… It's that four years old pipsqueak…_

"Let's go racing!"

_Hey, kiddo, you're not allowed to drive car just yet. Wait fourteen years and then you can drive your license. _

That kid put me in a remote control car! And then we go.

_Okay…! You can STOP now! Yuaaaaah! _

And we drive through the city. That much that I was able to see, I realized that this city wasn't Moscow.

_Wait… There's the Winter Palace! Wait… WINTER PALACE? OMG, I'm not in Moscow, I'm in St. Petersburg! How did I end up here?_

Suddenly the toy-car hit to the lamppost. I flew out and I started to run.

_Free! I'm free! _

"Wait! Come back!" The boy screamed but I didn't hear him anymore.

When I had disappeared to some dark alley, I suddenly started to change.

"Huh?" I stopped. "Gyaah! I'm na-naked!"

Where could I find clothes?

"This is troublesome... And it's fucking cold out here… Brrr…"

Suddenly I changed back to wolf.

_Hm? Kai must have woke up…Maybe he took a little nap…_

First thing was that I went to the shop and (I had to) steal clothes for myself.

_Let's see…This orange pullover…A scarf…These jeans…Ok… Let's go!_

And I ran. The shopkeeper didn't even see me, I was so fast. Luckily. In the next store I wasn't so lucky; The shopkeeper, an old hag, saw what I was doing. I took the dark-red parka and I ran again. The shopkeeper kicked me REALLY hard.

_I will never come here again!_

I was a bit luckier in the shoe-shop. I took nice looking black leathered shoes and I took socks too. Then I went on to the road.

_Uh… I guess I have to hitch a ride…Hmm…They ropably aren't gonna give a hitch so easily..._

I saw a hedgehogs nest in the another side of the road. It had no babies and it looked little bit old.

_Sorry but I'll have to do this—Wha? I'm changing again!_

That's true. Quickly I ran to the forest and I put my cloths on. And I stand at the side of the road for, at least, half hours when a car passed by.

"U need a lift?" This stranger said. His face was like rat's face and his hair was dirty and messy. Even Bryan's hair looked tidy when compared to that man's hair.

"Uh… Yeah." I said and I couldn't hide the tone of disgust from my voice.

"Hm. Where?" Man didn't notice or care about the tone of my voice.

"Um… Moscow." I whispered

"That far? …………." He asked and he fell silent. "Well, I suppose… Yeah, get on!"

I sat on the backseat. He started the car again.

"Why do you want to go to Moscow?" This guy asked. He stared at me from the rearview mirror.

"I—I live there." I answered nervously.

"Hm."

Then we fell silent. I stared at his backpack that was lie on the next seat. It was black and I saw something in one of it's pocket. I was able to suffocate my scream—

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Uhh... What do you think? Poor Tala had to eat a bird... Sometimes I'm just too crule... Way too crule ; But, gimme rewiews! Um... I would be happy if someone would tell me: What does OC and OOC mean? I want to know!**

**Shade,Wolfies,Shadow,Balde:  
**

**Updata plz and what the hell dose Tala look like in the wolf form.**

**she-devil-16:  
**

**YAY bite ray**

**aries1391:  
**

**aww, Kai loves Tala so when will Tala stay Tala? and Ray get the hell outta here! >O**

aries1391

**Chibi Kitsune Warrior:  
**

**Gaah! Evil Ray (did I really just say that!) Ray seems a little OOC in this.**


	8. Changings and surprises

**Chapter 8: Changings and surprises**

_Oh my dear God…_I thought when I stared at a drug-needle. _Where have I got myself into now…?_

"What is it?" that man asked.

"Umm… Nothing." I lied.

_Please don't notice that I know your secret…_

Suddenly he stop the car.

"Hey kid. I have a thing I want to show to you. It's in that bag so could you throw it to me?"

"Uh… Uh… Okay……..." I babbled and I gave him the bag. He took something from that bag but I didn't see what it was.

"Now, close your eyes" he said. I swallowed and I licked my lips that were dry.

"What for?"

_Just don't sting me… Please…_

"Just close them."

I didn't.

"Close them!"

I close my eyes. Then I opened them. That guy tried to sting me with that needle! I screamed like I wouldn't have screamed ever before.

"Shut yer pay hole!" he yelled.

I didn't obey him and I tried to get out. Luckily he had left the car-doors open! I started to run as fast as I could.

"Hey! COME BACK!" that guy yelled but I just run and run. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran away from him.

_I can't take this anymore…_ Then I black-out.

**Later:**

"Hello?"

_Mmmph? What…?_

"Are you awake? Hey, get up!"

_Kai…? Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?_

"Kai… Kai! How did you end up here?" I yelled.

"Kai? Whose Kai? I'm Mifil." It was a girl. A girl with green eyes and black hair. She was wearing very much clothing.

"Oh… I see. I was hallucinating…" I said. My voice was really sad.

"I found you from the forest and I was able to carry you to my home." She said.

I didn't say anything, I just stared out of the window: "Wha— I'm in Moscow!"

"Yeah. Are you going?"

"Yep. Oh, Thank you VERY much! I really mean it. Thank you!"

I ran away from his house.

"Wait… Oh man, our apartment is on the another side of the city… I have to walk all the way…"

I walked and I walked and I walked and- Well, you get the idea. But when I was almost at home and when I was nearly dead because of my walking, I changed to wolf. Again.

_Damn…Kai fell asleep again! Well maybe this is better…?_

I ran. I started to scratch our apartment's door.

_Please hear this you… If you don't open, I'll— I come with force!_

"What the heck…?" Spencer said and he opened the door.

_Hi!_

I ran to my room and I took my present for Kai. I stopped when I heard a loud sneeze. It came from Spencer's sister. I went to her.

"Augh… Bro, you know I'm allergic to dogs… Can you throw it out?"

_Mrrrrrrrr… Throw me out, eh? You'll see!_

I didn't move anywhere for minutes.

"Brother!"

_OK… I leave._

I wasn't really going to leave but Spencer picked me up.

_Merry Christmas for-_

I changed again to myself.

"you too, you asshole-tall-guy! Hey wait…Am I in- Oh hell…"

"Tala? What the hell?

_OK… What do I do now? I'm naked in a room with a lilac-psycho (Bryan), pipsqueak (Ian), Almost sky-high blonde (Spencer) and his bimbo allergic sister. So, what do you do now, Tala ol' pal?_

I knocked them out. Simple. I gathered some clothes and money. I went to the airport and I went to the plane.

**At the same time, Japan:**

"Have you seen that wolf? Have you saw it, Max?" Tyson asked.

"Nope. Not even one paw." Max answered "Kai's almost freaking insane becose it's missing… Good that he's sleeping now."

"Yeah…"

"I really hope we find it… The last time when Kai looked at me whew minutes ago, I thought that he was planning of killing someone of us!" Max laugh

"Familiar feeling. To him, I mean." Tyson answered and even he laugh.

"Hey you TWO! Keep looking for that damn DOG!" Hillary yelled.

"Ok, ok… Well, sorry."

Kai just saw dreams about his precious pet… That was just right now in the flight from Russia to Japan.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Hmmm... Drug-needles...? I'm really bored if I can't imagine anything else... Thak you for telling me about OC and OOC! 3**

**Rewiews:**

**Keyda841  
**

**Kewl story! Plz update soon, its really good and I can't wait until Kai gets to see Tala again when he's in his human form.**

**Queenofgoths  
**

**I love this story it's really funny! I feel bad for Tala... oh well!  
OC-Original character  
OOC- out of character  
Update soon!**

**aries1391  
**

**OC- original character **

OOC- out of character

xD Tala keeps changing back, why does that happen? anyways will Kai find out his wolf is gone? will he care! T-T what will Rei do! >o that bastard!

aries1391

**_Answer: It's a- No, if I tell it'll be a SPOILER so I'm not gonna tell WHY it happens. But, as you might have realized, Tala changes back to his human form everytime when Kai is asleep and he's a wolf when Kai is awake._ **

**Chibi Kitsune Warrior  
**

**OC: Original Character  
OOC: out of character **

Poor Tala!

**kay1fire  
****Plz update soon! Whats in the backpack that made Tala Scream? Oh well i have to wait to find out! bye bye**


	9. Homesickness

**Chapter 9: Home-sickness**

"WHERE IS MY WOLFIE?" Kai screamed like hell.

"Uh… Uh… uh… I dunno…?" Tyson babbled

**Ding-dong!**

Kai ran to the door: "Hi!"

"Woof!"

"Juri! JURI! JURI! I missed you so much, are you all right? Are you all right?"

_Yes at least when you stop killing me with your hug…_

"He acts like a girl in crush…" Tyson whispered to Max.

"SHUT UP, TYSON!"

_And now comes my favorite part; Kai kills Tyson. Bring me some popcorn and cola!_

"Well, now when I found Juri, we are going home—" I gave him my present. "It's… It's from Tala…" Kai babbled.

"So that is Tala's dog."

_Wolf! Damn, Tyson you're really stupid! You can't see differences between wolf and dog?_

"But, anyway, we're going home now. Sayonara!"

We left to the airport. I hate this airport… REALLY much now…

**24 hours later: **

"Spence! Bryan! Ian! Ta— oh… I forgot, he's not here…" Kai yelled. Ian ran to us. "WOLFIE! Yes! You're back!" Ian yelled and he took me to his tight hug.

"Hey… What about me?" Kai babbled. He looked a bit sad.

And me! I'm dying 'cos of this hug!_ Help, Spence, bring the crowbar! And do it quickly!_

"Hey, Kai!" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"What?"

"I have important thing to tell to you-" Spencer couldn't continue his sentence because Kai was hanging on his arm!

_Kai! Don't stop loving me! How could you? How could you start to love Spencer? How COULD you? I trusted you!_

"PLEASE tell me that someone has been missing me! PLEASE! Save my day, Spence!" Kai screamed. He even cried.

"Are you homesick?" Spencer asked and he stared at Kai with his blue-gray eyes.

"Yes, yes! I'm so homesick that you can't even guess!"

"O-OK, but can you just let go? Our dinner might burn" Spence screamed and he tried to shake Kai off

"By the smell of that, I think I'm going to be sick, too…" Ian murmured quietly.

"What? You… You SHRIMP!" Spencer screamed in anger.

_Wow… I have NEVER heard that Spencer would call Ian a Shrimp…? He's really pissed off…!_

That shut Ian's mouth for good.

"What were you saying?" Kai asked and he also broke the silence that had spread to the room.

"I was saying," Spencer stared meanly at Ian, "that Tala called to you."

Total silence.

_WHAT? But-but-but I'm HERE! I didn't call! I didn't call here!_

Kai's face started to shine like a disco-ball and his eyes were shining from happiness. "R-Really!" Kai yelled-He was happy.

_He… He really is happy? Maybe, maybe I should write letters and send E-mail to him…? So he would know I'm alive…? I'll start tonight…!_

I didn't realize that someone was sneaking behind me. "Got'cha!" Bryan yelled.

_What's up with you?_

"Kai, do you remember that you owe me two dollar's?"

"Yeah…?" Kai said slowly but he didn't look at us.

"If you don't pay, I'll throw your dear pet out of the window!" Bryan yelled like a Mafioso. He laugh. Kai didn't react. "He-Hey! You were supposed to react!"

_WTF? Don't you care about me anymore? I cried in my mind_.

"Uh? What did you say, Bryan?" Kai asked. He looked like he had awaken from his most dearest dreams.

_OMG… He really is DEAF!_ I thought and so did Bryan. Bryan raise his brows. "Uh… Nothing." Bryan murmured and he gave me to Kai. "Bryan's weird…"

_You realized it just now? He has always been weird! It's better if we call some doctors to take him 'cos I think they're missing one patient…_

"He's normal, believe me." Spencer said to the bluenette that stared at upstairs.

"Hn… Are you sure?"

"Yeah… He's just back to normal, sarcastic himself that he has always been."

"Spencer…? Uh… What's that smell?" Kai sniffed the air. I sniffed it too. Something was burning… "Holy cow! My meal!" Spencer screamed.

"I guess we're not eating today" Ian laugh quietly

"Ian, did you do something to Spencer's meal?"

"Maybe…" Ian grinned a broad smile.

"You know… I should thank you, 'cos that ain't my favorite food either… What if I buy ice-cream for you?"

"That's bribing… Sopii minulle!"

Ian laugh

"What? What did you say?"

"That it's OK for me!"

"Oh… Should we go now?"

"Um… Yeah. And fast, Spencer looks pretty mad now…!"

_You know, that wasn't fair. That wasn't fair at all. THINK who has to eat that burnt meal? ME! And I don't like it!_ I thought when they ran off.

"Juri!" Spencer call me.

_Shit! I've to run!_

"Now where is that beast when I need it?" Spencer said to himself.

_That 'beast' is under the sofa when you need it!_ Spencer went back to the kitchen. I followed him little bit. Spencer sat to the chair and he burden his face to his hands. He whispered something to himself. He was crying…

_What? Why is he crying?_

"It's just too much… Too much. I always have to take care of everything… And now Tala's missing and- I hope nothing has happened to him… If something happens, We're goners… Bryan, Kai and Ian might have to go to foster care and- and—"

_Whoa! I never knew that Spencer feels like that…He's really worried! I- Yes! I leave a note to the table or something tonight so they don't have to be worried!_

Spencer grab me and he said quietly: "So here you are!"

_Shit…_

"I have something for you…"

_ShitShitShit! I hate you!_

But, for my suprise,he gave me cookies!

_WTF? You're not gonna give me our burnt dinner?_

"Here, take this. I think you would like it…"

_I'm sorry that I said I hate you! I was lying! It was just a simple lie! I love you! Not as much as I love Kai but... You get the idea._

He stroke me whew times and he even gave me a kiss, on my forehead.

_WTF-OMG! What in seven burning hells are you doing?_

"I feel so lonely… But, you should go to sleep now. Go on, off to bed!"

_Mother! By a positive way, I guess… Good_ _night!_ I left to Kai's room.I heard Spencer yelling from the downstairs at a cell-phone; **"…KAI HIWATARI! Come back to home AT ONCE! And bring Ian with you! How dare you to be out at this time? You two come home right now! You can never know what kind of insane people walks in there at night— Kai? Are you DRUNK? Please, for heavens sake, please tell me you're not! Oh, you're not? We'll see about that… COME. HOME. IMMEDIADLY! Good-bye**!" He shut the cell-phone.

_Yep, he's mother in all ways; good and bad…_ I shut my eyes and I started to wait for Kai.


	10. Schoolmornings and exams

**Chapter 10: School-mornings and exams **

"Yaaaaahhhh! Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Ian screamed to Kai's ear. He woke up.

"What are you yellin' you FREAK?" Kai yelled back.

_OMG… Let me sleep…!_

I opened my eyes.

_OK Ian, tell it already…_

"Tala has send a message!"

"What? Let me see it!" Kai screamed. Happiness shone from his face

"It's on the fridge-door…"

_I'm a genius! _I thought in my mind

Kai rushed to the kitchen.

"Wow… I see someone didn't eat anything last evening…Or is it just a note on the fridge-door?" Spencer snickered.

"Shut up. I really hate your attitude to mornings, Spence…"

"Me too, but what can you do to old habit?" Spencer whispered and he took another piece of bread.

"Habit? This is your habit: Be angry, drink black coffee then cheer up and then bustle around all the day. It's not a habit, it's a curse!" Kai screamed.

"Or a blessing… That bustle includes cooking, cleaning, vacuuming, again cooking and hustle us off to school." Bryan counted while he was making sandwiches to breakfast.

"And believe me; That last one is the hardest job of the day. By the way, your school starts today." Spencer grinned spitefully.

"What!" Kai screamed "How could you know that?"

"I checked it from the calendar."

"But I thought I was able to destroy it! Damn it!" Kai whispered.

"I pretend I didn't hear that…" Spencer said and he took the newspaper from the dinner table.

"Why Ian isn't at the table already? He's usually starving at the morning…"

"I know… Ian! What are you doing there!"

Ian run to the kitchen.

"What in the seven hells are you wearing? What does that 'Tsekkaa ittes ja mutsis' mean?" Spencer stared at the shrimp.

"Uhh…. Nothing! I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

"Take from the bridge."

"Well, anyway, remember to go to school!"

_Hey! I don't have to go to school! Yeeeaaahh!_

"Okay, go now! Off to school!" Spencer said to us.

"But… I haven't even eaten my breakfa—" Ian complained.

"So what, take bigger lunch! Go already!"

Spencer threw them out.

_Hahahahahaa! Suckers! I don't have to go to school!_

"And remember, you have history exam today!"

_What? Kai, wait! I want to see that exam!_

I run after them.

"Juri! You can't come! History teacher is allergic to furry animals!"

_I don't care if she dies! I just want to see that test! And I'm happy if that old hag dies!_

We reached the schoolyard.

"What! Look at the clock! We're so fucking late!" Bryan cursed and he stared at his own watch.

"Bryan, I will never trust on your watch again!" Ian yelled back

"Gosh, the math teacher is gonna kill me now!" Bryan cursed even more.

"Wait, what subjects do you have now?" Kai asked and he stopped

"Math. I hope she hasn't entered to the class yet…!" Bryan said and he stop too.

"Umm… I have biology… Phew, he never gets mad to anyone, so it's no matter if I come late!" Ian cheered.

"Lucky you… I have P.E-lessons and I hate P.E!" Kai cried, "Well, anyway, let's meet here after our lessons… If I even survive from his lessons…"

Kai was pale from his face, but no-one saw it.

"Yeah, see ya!" Bryan yelled and he run to the Math-class.

"Got'cha!" Ian yelled and he went towards Biology-class.

_And I…Stay here. _

After their lessons they met each others.

"Well, how was it?" Bryan asked. He smirk.

"Guess… Teacher tried to kill me, I'm sure of it! He put us run for fifteen minutes! I was nearly dead when he said we can stop!"

"The curse of nerd. You're best in every other subject except P.E…" Ian laugh.

"What? Are you callin' me NERD?" Kai yelled and he grabbed Ian.

"No! _Like hell I wouldn't…_"

"Ian, shut up."

"… If you let me down!"

Kai put Ian on top of a locker.

"Hey! That's not fair! Kai, get me DOWN!"

"Cool down a bit, first.

"Umm… Excuse me, but is this your wolf?" young, masculine voice asked.

We turned.

_Igor! Nice to see you again! _

"And you are?" Kai asked. He stared at Igor.

"Oh, I'm Igor Misornov, Tala's best friend…? Do you know where's Tala?"

_My best buddy! I missed you!_

"Uh, no."

"Oh…I thought that he would be with you since you're nearly love—Mmmmppphh!"

_Igor! Shut up! You promised that you wouldn't tell to him that I love him!_

Kai stared at Igor; Beautiful blue eyes were hiding behind dark, messy, long hair that spread nearly everywhere. His skin was darker than ours, but he was totally a Russian. He had strong nose and his lips were little bit pale. He had several piercing on his face: three on both ears, two on his right eyebrow and one on his nose and one on his lip and one on his tongue. He was wearing only a black T-shirt and old jeans.

"Uh… This puppy seams to be yours, 'cos it's so tangled up in you…?" Kai whispered.

"No, I was asking was it yours." Igor asked and he gave me to Kai.

"So, it's not yours…"

"Is it Tala's? It's so him to get a wolf to a pet…"

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking too… Hey, could you watch it for one hour? We have to go to a history exam!" Kai pushed me to Igor and he run to history-class.

"I guess I have to… Hey, puppy, where are you goin'?"

I run to History class and I was able to hide in Kai's bag. He was talking with Bryan about history.

_Blaah… Boring! Come on teacher, where are you!_

"Good morning class!"

_Finally, she's here!_

I heard how the pens scratch the paper.

_Now…I go._

I jump on Kai's lap.

_Okay…The first page…_

Kai stared at me. He whispered "Juri...! You shouldn't be here! Get out of here, now…!"

_No way. I'm not going…Before I have seen this tests questions. By the way, do you know that Bryan is trying to crib an answer from you?_

"Bryan! Just stare at yer own paper!" Kai hissed.

_Oh, so you know…_

"Oh, please show me one answer…!" Bryan whispered back.

"No…!" Kai whispered back.

Kai turn the page.

_Hey, not yet! I'm not ready! Kai, let me see that fucking page!_

He didn't let me see that page.

_Fuck you, Kai. I'm gonna blame you if I can't get more that C from this test! Damn…! _I cursed in my mind.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Well, they're in school now I was finally able to update it!**


	11. Can you believe that?

Chapter 11: Can you believe that?

"Juri… Stay there while I give this test to the teacher…" Kai stared at me angrily.

_Like hell I would! I WANT TO SEE THAT LAST PAGE!_

I hang on Kai's pant leg when he tried to get to the teachers desk 

_Let me see that fuckin' test!_

"Umm… Teacher… Here's your test." Kai babbled as he tried to get me off.

Teacher stared at me.

"At-At-achooo!" Teacher sneezed. "Kai, can you throw that dog of yours outside…? I'm very allergic to dogs!"

_Dog? Who are you callin' a DOG, you old hag?_ I raged to her.

"Juri. Outside. NOW!" Kai stared at me with anger burning in his eyes. Bryan stared at us. He smiled a bit.

_What are you smilin' at, you fuckin' idiot? You son of bitch! You fuckin'—_ I barked at Bryan when Kai threw me out.

_Ouch…I hate you!_

"Juri…? What are you doing here? I thought you're at home?"

_Oops… Spencer? Oh, yeah, your school starts later than ours. What am I doing here? Uhh…_

"Weird… I had strange feeling today morning, maybe that's why I brought this with me… So you wouldn't run away…" Spencer spoke to himself. He took something from his backpack.

_Yaaaahhh! No, not a collar! Please! Aaaaarrrgh! I'm dying! Help!_ I paniced.

"Hey, don't run away! It's just a collar! Weird fellow you are…" he pat my head and he scratch me behind my ear.

_Hey… That's nice…Wait…Little bit left…Oops, wait! I'm human, forget all that_! He put the collar on me.

_Shit… It was a trap! Spencer, that wasn't fair!_ But he just run to his lesson. I stared at the window when whew girls came out of the class number 77. "Oi, a puppy!" they yelled.

_Go away…! I'm in really BAD mood right now! Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_ They patted and they talked to me and they nearly made me crazy! I bite one of them.

_Watch out! I'll give you rabies_!

"Uah! That dog bit me!"one of them yelled

"Maybe it's better if we leave it…It really doesn't look like a dog to me, I think it's a wolf…" a brunette girl thought.

They left.

_Thank god…Thank you_.

"Juri?"

_What is it, Bryan?_

"Who put you this collar? You don't even like collars…"

_True, what are you going here?_

"Hey, Juri… Mind if you would come with me to the pet shop?"

_I suppose that's and order, not an question? _

"Bryan!"

"Oh… You're Igor, aren't you?" Bryan asked.

"Yep!" Igor smiled.

"What did you want to say?" Bryan asked. He patted me.

"I was thinking… Do you know anything about Tala? Is he still missing?"

_Well… I'm not missing, I'm here…_

"No… Sorry." Bryan answered and he patted me more.

"You know… That wolf looks just like Tally." Igor laugh

"Tally?" Bryan asked. He looked at Igor with a weird look.

"Yeah, Tala's nickname, used only by me!"

_Igor! You promised you will NEVER tell my nickname to anybody! I can't trust you anymore!_ I turned my back to them.

"Aww… It's just so cute, don't you think?" Bryan smirked.

_WTF? Bryan, did that test soften your brains? You talk like a teen-girl in love!_

I stared at them. Igor pick me up in his arms. By the way, did I remember to mention that he loves everything that looks even little bit like a dog? "Awwww! He's so cute!" Igor smiled. He kissed me to my lips! _OMGWTF? IGOOOORRRR, I might be gay but you aren't, so keep your lips away! I got a kiss from my best friend whose a hetero and— I'm gonna die! I'm so sorry Kai, it wasn't my fault! _I cried.

_Oh bummer... I hate school!_


	12. Boy in the pet shop

Chapter 12: Boy in the pet shop

"Ouch!"

I bit my best friends hand and he freed me.

_I'm sorry but I had to do this… Sorry…_I thought as I sat on the floor.

"Well how did the exam go?" Bryan asked and he grinned.

"You should know, you're the one who crib half of the answers from me!" Kai answered.

"Eeeh-he-he-heh…! So what?" Bryan asked and he grinned more but I knew that he was in deep trouble now.

"I'm going to kidnap your Falborg, if you do that again…" Kai warned.

"Hah, like you could!" Bryan laugh and hid his Falborg in his backpack.

"Sure?"

"Holy—Hey, let go!"

_Okay, you're both just idiots…But Kai is cute idiot._

"What the hell are you doing?" Spencer asked and he stared at us.

"Nothing?"

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving…" Kai whined.

"Hmm… I'm not coming, eh, bye!" Bryan smirked and he took me and he run off.

_Bryan, are you in a hurry? A pet shop? Please, Bryan, don't sell me!_ I thought sarcastically.

The shop owner laugh when he saw Bryan: "Oh, back again? You have been here awfully lot… Has something caught your eye?"

"Yeah, he…" Bryan muttered and his eyes were gazed to one shop assistant.

_Bryan, do you HAVE a boyfriend? OMG, our psycho has a BOYFRIEND!_

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I mean Fluffy-star-chan! Ricardo, move your ass, I want see that, aww, so cute lil buddy!"

The shop assistant turned and he smiled.

_What? So your target wasn't the shop assistant, the who is it? _

There, in the cage that Ricardo was watching, was small, little hamster that had a star shaped pattern on it's back. The pattern was white, otherwise the hamster was completely gray. Bryan walked to it and he smiled at it. "Today I buy you. Right now."

"How do you have that much money, you didn't have enough money when you were here yesterday…?" Ricardo asked with a puzzled face.

"Umm… I BORROWED money from my friend…"

_In other words: You took MY money and you NEVER pay it BACK!_ I raged quietly.

After couple of minutes we walked out from the pet shop with a hamster, it's gage and other stuff. But we didn't go to school. We went back to home.

"They're gonna be so surprised!" Bryan snickered.

_You bet. Put that rat free and I'm 100 sure that Spencer will kill it._

And then we just waited that our beloved friends would come back home.


	13. Ballistic dates

Chapter 13: Ballistic dates

As everyone could guess, Spencer went ballistic when he saw the hamster:

"HOW could you BRING a hamster without TELLING me!"

"But… But LOOK at it! Isn't it cute?" Bryan tried and he gave the hamster to the tall blond who stared at it for a minute.

"Well… It is cute… Actually, it's very cute…" Spencer told to him quietly.

_Hm? Normally Spence doesn't give up that easily…?_

The hamster opened it's eyes.

Yeah, the hamster loves you, Spencer. It loves the taste of your hands… 

Of course, the hamster was biting Spencer's finger. But Spencer couldn't even feel it: "Bryan, what is it doing?"

"Umm… I think it's trying to bite you?" Bryan suggested.

"This little squirt? Can it ACTUALLY bite?" Spencer asked from nobody and he lift the hamster until it was at the same level with his eyes, "You mean this minimized rat that can't even hurt anyone?"

"Yep. It feels little bit same like Ian would bite you, does it? I mean, you can't feel either one of them right?" Bryan answered with a grin.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ian yelled with anger from the other room.

"Shut up, Pipsqueak!" Bryan yelled back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kai asked when he came at the room, "And whose hamster is that?"

"Mine", Both, Spencer and Bryan, answered and they stared at Kai.

"Wait… ARE you TRYING to STEAL my PET?" Bryan raged at Spencer.

"Actually, yeah!" Spencer told to him, "It obviously likes me more than you."

_True… It thinks you're almost eatable cute. _(the hamster was still biting Spencer's finger)

"You can't take it! I BOUGHT IT!"

"But I can actually take care of it. You would forget it after whew weeks!"

_That's also true… Bryan doesn't play with me anymore… Wait, that's good thing!_

"What if you both keep it?"

"What?" the tall blonde boy asked from the bluenette.

"What?" the medium sized, lilac boy asked from the bluenette.

"You heard me."

The phone rang.

"Oh, wait a minute." Kai run to the phone. Suddenly he screamed, "Tala! I have been worried sick here! Where have you been? I have been missing you so much!"

_WTF? But, I'm here…? Aren't I?_

Kai continued his yelling after a short break: "Yeah! Let's meet in the Ocean Blue- cafe! Meet you there! Oh, and Tala… Aishiteru!"

_Oh my god! He loves me! But that's not me who he's talking to!_

I tried to come with him, but he pushed me aside! But I didn't give up! I sneak behind him, and then… There he was. I.

"Tala!" Kai yelled in ecstasy.

"Hi… Honey…." That Tala, who wasn't me, said, and suddenly kissed Kai's lips. Kai's cheeks glow red.

"Ta-Tala… I've missed you so much!" he screamed and jump on that Tala.

"Woof! Woof! Growl! Woof!" I barked at them.

Kai stared at me: "Juri… What are you doing here? I left you home, didn't I? Oh, Tala, is he yours?"

I stared at that Tala's cold and mean eyes.

_Now I know why no one likes me…_

Tala stared at me for a minute.

"Yeah, he is… I would like to take it home today."

"Home? But you live with us!" Kai asked and he gave me to that Tala who wasn't me.

"Well, I bought my own apartment when I was away…"Tala whispered and he stared at me.

"But you will live with us, will you?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"I have to go, now… See ya soon!" Kai yelled and he left. And I was all alone with that wannabe-Tala…

"Got'cha!" He laugh and he stared at me, smiling an evil smile.

_Help…_

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Okay... I have been really lazy towards my earlier fics for months. But I finally made a new chapter to My life as a Wolf! I'm so proud of myself...**


	14. The wolf is Tala and vice versa

**Chapter 14: The wolf is Tala and vice versa**

The fake Tala threw me to a cage. I sat in the bottom of the cage, looking sad and miserable.

"Humans sure are weak." He said

"What? What do you mean?!" I yelled at him.

"You'll see… When Kai falls asleep. Which remain me… You can't stay in a cage."

"How can you understand me?" I asked from him but he just said that I'll see it when Kai falls asleep. He took me away from the cage and gave me a collar.

"I hate collars!" I yelled but he was like he hadn't heard it. Then, suddenly I was in my human form and in front of me was standing a big…

"Wolfie!" I scratched it from the back of it's ear. It looked like it enjoyed it, "Aww, you're so cute!"

Then suddenly it growled and it jumped away from me.

"Stop it! I was saying… When Kai is awake, you're me when I were a puppy, but when he's asleep you're you again. Well it's vice versa for me."

"But why do you do this?" I asked from him when I stroke it's beautiful silver-gray fur.

"Because we once fell in love!" It yelled.

"Uh… But, dude, you're a wolf… Kai isn't that perverted and/or desperate that he would fuck an animal" I stated and the wolf growls at me with a bad meaning tone in it, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"He saved me from starving when I were a pup. He was a little child back then."

_I'm becoming crazy…_ I thought as I looked desperately a way out of this hellhole.

"I go now." The wolf said, leaving me behind.

"Hey! Where…?" I yelled at it.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Hey, don't you dare to lay a fing— Paw on him! He is mine!"

But it walked away.

I worked off my frustration to the chain of my collar.

"Break already! BREAK! AAAARRRRGGGHHH! Can't anyone hear me?! Help me! HELP ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES! COME ON! SOMEONE! Anyone… Get me off…" I yelled until tears make an end of my yelling and cursing.

_This is the first time… that I admit… that I'm crying… I gotta get off…This collar sucks, it has a lock on it! I hate this… I really hate this._

"I HATE THIS, DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE THIS!" I yelled again, whipping off my tears. Then I felt warm feeling inside me. A feeling that quickly changed into heat and from that into burning flames melting my bones. I shut my eyes and when I opened them, the room was larger again.

_And this too… My life sucks… _

**At the same time, back at the home:**

"I'm home!" Tala yelled and four couples of eyes stared at him.

"What?"

The oldest one, blond, came closer:

"And where have you been for about a month? You missed our Christmas, New year and we've been worried sick about you! YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR WITHOUT A TELLING! ARE YOU A TOTAL IDIOT?!"

"You seem a lil' tense…" The fake Tala explained.

"Tense? I'm not tense", blond laugh, "I'm just FUROUS ABOUT THIS! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME WORRY ABOUT WHERE IN HELL YOU ARE?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE HAVE FILLED UP A MISSING-REPORT, SENDED AN INFORMATION TO THE NEWSPAPER AND OTHER MEDIA? Tala, don't you ever dare to repeat this!"

Those were his last words before he walked to kitchen. The other three just looked at the red-head.

"Umm… Nice to have you back" The lilac said, walking past Tala, "Anyway, I go to a smoke, would you join me?"

"Not today… I have other business…" Tala's eyes locked on Kai, handsome bluenette.

"Tala… I'm really happy you're here now…" Kai said and he actually smiled. Tala hugs him.

"Ack! Stop that, it looks disgusting!" Ian yelled

"Shut up, you date with Kevin." Kai stated

"But we don't cuddle in an open place!"

"Yeah, you do it on bed behind closed door."

"Shut UP!" Ian shouted and rushed out to his room where Kevin was already waiting.

In all of sudden, Tala grabbed Kai on his arms and carried him to Kai's room. They kiss until Tala's arms can't take anymore and Kai fell to the floor, yelling.

"Oops, sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Don't worry." Kai smiled and stood up. Then they fall on the bed, making love with heating passion.

At the same time, there's a wolf cup running towards the house where the Blitzkrieg boy live.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well, finally I was able to continue this! Sorry that It took so long. Next I try to figure something on 'Roommates'. Optimistic huh?**


	15. Got to save you

Chapter 15: Got to save you

**Tala's POV:**

I ran and I ran until I reached our mice hole's front door. I was angry and I was also scared. What if that wolf hurts my love?

_Oh, damn it! I've gotten through Ray, this shouldn't be a problem!_ I thought and I ran towards the door. Spencer opened it and I slammed right on his feet. And that actually hurt. Spencer stared at me.

"What are you doing here? Hey wait!" he yelled when I ran past him as fast as I could. I ran to Kai's room and I jumped. But what I saw made me stop myself from jumping in the middle of the jump. This meant that I hit the wall right behind Kai's naked body and I nosebleeded like hell.

_Oh dear god! Kai, naked! __Kai, naked! Kai, naked! Kai, naked! __Kai, naked and having sex with the fake __me! Oh and the wolf stares at me scarily..._

I stared at the icy blue eyes that belonged to me. In my mind, I started to pray already, I were desperate to get away from the wolf. Kai grabbed me and he looked at me: "Oh my... You ran in some bloody bad time..."

Kai raised his head and he looked at the fake me: "Hey is something wrong?"

The fake I didn't answer. He dressed and he grabbed me from my neck: "I throw this out of the house."

But Kai didn't let go of me.

"No. You don't have to, I like this little crawler. Let it stay here, it's cold outside." Kai said and he stared at the fake me with a dominant glare. This meant that his decision stayed no matter what. Fake I sighted and he let me go.

"Do we..." the fake Tala stared at me, "continue this?"

"No. I don't want to. I go to the bath... No, you can't come with us." Kai said.

"Us?" Fake I replied.

"Me and Juri." Kai said and gave the fake me a chilly look.

_Why is Kai so cold now?_

The wolf, fake me, stared at me when Kai walked out of the room with me on his lap. I stared at Kai with a disbelieving face. Kai smiled to me. I would have smiled back but well, my face just doesn't work that way. Then Kai spoke:

"I know that Tala loves me and I love him, but it just feels that he's not the Tala I knew... Funny isn't it?"

_Not really._ I thought and I put my head on his shoulder. Kai smiled.

"It feels like he would be a replica..."

_He is._ I thought and my mind was heavy and full of sorrow. Kai gave me a bath. Bryan walked in and looked at us:

"You're giving that scrawny dog a bath again?"

"It's not scrawny!"

"Fine, scrawny ass!" Bryan sighed and he shrugged calmly. He left when Kai started to curse. I stared at Kai. He started to calm down and he looked at me and he smiled. I licked his cheek.

"That tickles, stop it Juri!" Kai laughed and he tickled me. I knew that the fake I was taking a peek and it made this even more enjoyable. He was green from envy and his body shake from anger and lust. I was some sort of happy even though I realized that I was in a hell of a trouble. I hear someone, probably Ian, listening and singing Pink Floyd's Another brick in the wall. If singing would be a sin, Ian would have been damned to Hell long time ago. Along with Ming Ming of course.

"We don't need no education! We don't need no thoughts control! No dark sarcasm in the classroom... Teacher leave the kids alone... Hey, teacher, leave the kids alone!"

Kai shut the door when we heard Spencer yelling: "Ian! Shut your mouth now or I will do it!"

The awful screeching, also known as Ian's singing, ended. Kai smiled and he sighted:

"I know who's not easily going to school tomorrow..."

Kai was talking about Ian: Whenever Ian listens this very song the evening before a school day, his motivation to going to school was a total zero next morning. And Ian can yell and scream like a fire alarm when he doesn't want to do something. It's horrible. And still Spencer has the energy to kick Ian to school. Even thought I know that in these kinds of mornings, Ian skips the morning classes without Spencer noticing it, so is all this trouble worth of it? Never.

Anyway, Kai started to smile when he heard Ian yelling back to Spencer: "Why can't I listen to it?! Don't take my CD-player! I need it in my... um... in my music-test!"

Spencer gave Ian a mean answer: "You'll fail anyway. Ok, sorry, that was badly said, but my head hurts and I'm too tired to fight with you today or tomorrow, so just stop it."

I couldn't hear what Ian said but it didn't concern me. I felt how the fake me's eyes stared me. Kai smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Aww, you're so cute" he said and patted me. I gave him a small bark and I whipped my tail, "Juri, stop! You are spilling the water"

Kai laughed and he patted me some more. I cuddled onto him and he put me on the floor and dried me with a towel. Kai smiled to me and dried his own body. He carried me to his room and he changed on his pyjamas. It was really cute pyjama: it had red birds on a light blue background and it was a little bit big so it made him look like a cute little child. Kai patted me and put me on his bed.

"Good night, Juri." he said and he smiled to me happily. Then he crawled under the sheet and cuddled on me.

At night, when Kai was sleeping, I changed back. But I didn't know this, since I was in a deep sleep too.

I woke up on Kai's scream: "TALA!! You pervert!!! Get the hell off my bed!"

I got up really fast and I started to look at the fake me. I didn't see him. I got a slap from Kai and I stared at his face that was fire-red, just like his bitbeast. He repeated the words and added 'you're naked too, you sick pervert' on the sentence. I ran to the mirror and I gazed at my red hair, my fair skin my ice-blue, sexy eyes and my non-furry body. I screamed in happiness!

I kept wondering what happened to the wolf until I spotted news about a enormous wolf that was shot near our home. I shrug and I placed the newspaper on the cupboard and smiled.

"I guess I go take a peek of Kai in the shower…" I say just to hear Kai yell:

"Dare so and I kill you!!!"

I smile and I answer: "Ok, then I join you!"

Kai muttered something and his face glows like a torch. He's cute when he blushes. And he's my uke. From now on, forever.


End file.
